


Swept Away

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Ice and Fire [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celebrations, Developing Friendships, Finger guns, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), Yuri running in skates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: A one-shot of Yuri and Otabek immediately after Yuri's Welcome to the Madness Exhibition :)A gift for the wonderfulerpprincess on tumblras requested bycadry-and-chitters on tumblr





	Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt, please feel free to come find me on Tumblr! [N3rdlif343va](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

Feeling the cold of the ice against his back, Yuri had to force himself to remain the aloof, angry teenager that he had become infamous for being. He wanted to shout in victory, let all the happiness of his shocking and successful exhibition explode from him, but that wasn’t his public persona. He had already embarrassed himself by crying on the ice during his free program and he certainly wasn’t going to do it again. Instead, he carefully unfolded himself from the wet cold soaking into his back, standing to nod tersely at his fans as the flowers and plushies rained down around him. 

On the side of the rink, Otabek was gingerly making his way off of the ice. Yuri’s last second decision to request that Otabek join him, hurried directions regarding finger guns and glove removals, had led him to stand on the ice in his street shoes. If he wasn’t careful, the spontaneous move would land him on his butt in the middle of the cheering crowd. 

Carefully stepping onto the rubber mats outside of the rink, Otabek turned to watch Yuri gather a handful of tossed gifts before skating toward the opening of the barrier wall. He could see the glint of excitement in Yuri’s eyes, even as his friend attempted to repress his smile with the facade of a scowl. It was pride that Otabek felt fill his chest as the entire arena roared from their places on their feet.

“Ha! I did it!” Yuri yelled over the crowd, letting a hint of his smile slip as he ducked his head toward Otabek. Later, there would be hell to pay at the hands of Yakov and a tongue lashing like never before from Lilia, but right now, Yuri felt a sense of freedom and accomplishment, one that hadn’t even been achieved by breaking Victor’s record. This performance had been him, a true representation of the fire that Yuri could command on the ice, and he had never felt prouder of a program. 

Even better, Otabek had been a part of it, not even questioning Yuri’s insane ideas and taking the ice with him to up the performance to the heights of Victor and Yuuri’s love fest. When Otabek’s hand patted his shoulder, Yuri could no longer hold back his smile, grinning down at his feet as he reached to grab his blade guards from the top of the wall. 

No sooner had he slid the guards on his feet, then he was grabbing Otabek around the wrist and dragging him down the hallway. Hidden in the dark, Yuri finally let himself celebrate. Throwing his hands in the air, he jumped up to shout over his own success. “That kicked ASS!” He yelled, whooping with little bounces as he continued to pump his fists in the air. 

Leaning back against the wall, Otabek watched his newest friend, the boy who was everything and more than Otabek thought he would be, celebrate his independence with a childlike air to his actions. Otabek’s own smile was lopsided, half amusement, half immense pride as he continued to quietly observe his friend’s elation. 

Arms crossed over his chest, he was unprepared for Yuri to throw himself forward and wrap his arms around Otabek’s shoulders. Hesitantly, Otabek unfolded his arms and let them circle Yuri’s waist. He felt the slight blush on his cheeks. Otabek never willingly hugged anyone outside of his family members and he felt awkwardly perfect letting Yuri continue to stand flush to his chest. 

Dropping his arms, Yuri stood back, absorbing his own embarrassment. “Sorry, I…” his hands fluttered uselessly, finally resting at his sides. Yuri had dealt with the forced affection from his teammates and had only ever desired to hug his grandfather, but he had grown to trust Otabek in a short time and that trust had exponentially grown over the last twenty-four hours. Glancing up, Yuri saw Otabek quietly smiling back at him. 

“It’s new for me too,” Otabek shrugged, “not a bad new, you know?” His smile was still soft, barely crinkling his eyes as he pushed from the wall. “Are we going to go celebrate or not?” 

Feeling a laugh bubble out of his throat, Yuri reached out and grabbed Otabek’s wrist again. “Fine, let’s go, before-”

“Yuri Plisetsky!” 

Looking over his shoulder, Yuri went wide-eyed at the red face of Yakov standing at the end of the hallway. Slowly turning to face Otabek, Yuri saw the fear reflecting in his friend’s face. “Run,” he whispered, taking off down the hallway, hell bent on moving fast enough to grab his bag and get the heck out of the arena. 

“Skates?!” Otabek threw the question out, alarmed by how fast Yuri was while running in skates and contemplating how many times Yuri had run away from Yakov wearing the same footwear. When Yuri scoffed over his shoulder, Otabek let it go. Of all the things he had learned in the first few days of their friendship, his favorite was that it was inevitably going to be a whirlwind of chaos. 

And Otabek had never been so excited to be swept away. 


End file.
